The present transmission anti-leak valve relates, in general, to vehicle transmissions and specifically to vehicle transmissions having two or more separable sections and, even more specifically to anti-leak valves for vehicle transmissions having two or more separable sections
One type of vehicle transmission design has two or more separate sections. The sections are joined together to establish flow paths for proper operation of the transmission. A fluid transition member is mounted in one of the bores in the two transmission sections and sealingly engages the corresponding bore in the other transmission section to establish a flow path between the bores in the two transmission sections when the two transmission sections are joined together. The transition member is typically formed of a seal material to establish a fluid seal connection in the bores in the two transmission sections; while at the same time establishing a fluid flow path between the two bores through the hollow interior of the transition member.
Occasionally, the transmission sections need to be separated for service at the manufacturing site or at a repair facility. Opening the transmission after it has been filled with transmission fluid causes the transmission fluid to leak from the separated transmission sections. Not only is the leak messy, the transmission fluid is toxic and it will contaminate the nearby floor and service bay and pose a safety hazard to service personnel.